Chuck vs the Suit
by Jimmy 144
Summary: A little Christmas in the old West, 1870 Los Angeles.  A future chapter of Chuck vs the Chuckwagon II with Chuck and Sarah together.  Have a Merry Christmas.


Let us do something, while we have the chance, partner.

Still don't own Chuck.

"That is all her."  
-Chuck episode 3.17

Chapter 20—the Suit

A/N Had several requests to get Chuck and Sarah together in the Chuck vs the Chuckwagon II. There are a few more chapters in that story before that could happen. But I did want to have a Christmas story, so…this is a leap ahead in the Chuckwagon story. Hope you enjoy.

**San Pedro  
December 24, 1870**

It was the early morning, even for Chuck. He got his boots on and checked in the mirror. He would not say that he was all duded up, but it sure seemed to be getting close. He had black pin striped pants with a matching vest and a white shirt. He knew that if he wore the matching suit coat, he would look like those high finance guys that were always in the pictures with his boss. The leather jacket helped take care of that. At least he was heading back home and away from all those crazy people.

He thought about that a second. He might be the one going a little crazy. Or at least he was reasonably certain that would be what the crew thought of him. The last week fighting Fulcrum and getting Sarah back from their clutches, had made him a little over protective. He openly carried his pistol while on the ship and was with Sarah very moment. He arranged their rooms so her stateroom opened into his room and had no other exit.

Since Lisa was along, he knew that he would never really be alone with Sarah. He understood that protecting Lisa was a priority too. They had made a berth in Sarah's room for Lisa. She thought it was fun, a bed that strapped to hooks on the wall and swung back and forth with the ship. With the trip being just a two day cruise, she only had to use the bed once. She did say it was fun and she slept well. Chuck was happy about it.

Hiram, Lisa's grandfather, was following the next day and would meet them in Los Angeles. He was going to get off at Santa Monica. Jeff had agreed to take the stage out and pick him up along with a few other passengers. Chuck was pretty sure that Jeff would do it, but he knew he would have to check in the morning.

Sarah was in the next room putting on her final touches. She had a dark red riding outfit today. A pant skirt and jacket in the dark red complimented by a tan blouse. They also helped conceal a shoulder holster and pocket revolver. With her hair in place, she turned to Lisa. They had stayed in the same hotel room. Chuck had insisted. While the room had twin beds, getting ready this morning meant sharing the dresser and mirror. Lisa was finishing her hair. Sarah put in the last two barrettes and they were ready to go.

Lisa checked her clothes. She thought she was no longer wearing little girl clothes. Ever since that evening with Sarah and Chuck at Ellie's, she was wearing clothes of a young woman. She had turned seventeen finally, and thought she was a young woman now. She had a white blouse that was fitted and showed her figure. Her skirt fit nicely and was spilt to allow riding. She now wore a shoulder holster. It was concealed by the coat she wore. Chuck had been taking her out to practice with it on a daily basis. She remembered how it paid off when they went to get Sarah. She was happy.

Sarah got a hug from Lisa when she stood. Sarah was a little surprised, "What was that for?"

"I am still so glad we got you back. And we are all together." Lisa stood back, "This Christmas will be the best in a long time." The previous year her parents had left for Europe before Christmas and were lost at sea the following January. She had to think about when the last time was that they were altogether. Business had always kept her dad on the road and her grandfather was not around much either.

It hit Sarah, too. The last good Christmas she remembered was before the war. She smiled, "Well, at least this will be the first official Christmas. We'll have to make it a good one." She remembered hearing the Julia's talk about Thanksgiving and Christmas preparations for the House. The Boss had signed the bill creating Christmas as an official holiday that summer. Julia was already involved in making plans for the decorations and parties. Sarah was told that she and Chuck were certainly invited to all of the parties. She smiled at the thought of trying to get Chuck to all of those celebrations.

The knock at the door brought her back from those thoughts. She pulled the revolver from her shoulder holster. On the other side of the door, Chuck said, "Good morning, are you ready?" Chuck waited for a reply.

Sarah opened the door and put her revolver back in place. "Yes, and good morning to you. We do have a few bags to take." She looked over at her two bags, saddle bags, saddle and then Lisa's pile.

Chuck smiled, "I know. That's why I brought a little help." The bell boy and a small cart were waiting in the hallway. Even with the help the girls both had a bag and Chuck carried three.

When they got out to the buckboard, Casey and Carina were already there. They had stayed with Chuck ever since he went to Visalia and the Ring attacked. Casey was originally assigned to the job of taking down Fulcrum with Chuck and Sarah. Since Carina had been a Pinkerton agent and worked as a Deputy Marshall, she was given a permanent position and assigned with Casey to the group. She was dressed in a black riding outfit similar to Sarah's outfit.

Casey looked at the mound that was growing in the buckboard. He grunted, "Did you get everything?"

When Sarah's saddle bag was loaded, Sarah answered, "Yes, we are ready." She smiled at him. Chuck helped both Lisa and Sarah get into the buckboard. Then he got on his horse.

It had almost become a formal procession. Lisa took the reins of the buckboard. Sarah sat to her right holding a Winchester 1866 rifle in a ready position. Chuck was on his horse next to Sarah. He was similarly armed. His left hand had the reins and the right hand was positioned at the close to the trigger of his rifle. The stock of the rifle rest on his leg and the rifle was pointed slightly to the front. Casey and Carina had their rifles out and at ready positions similar to Chuck. They took lead positions. Coming back through San Pedro brought back memories of the last visit when they freed Hiram and Lisa from Lon Kirk. Chuck had thought about asking for a military escort, but Casey warned it would just cause more attention to come their way. Looking at his little procession, he wondered about that.

They got over to the railway station without any problems. Chuck went to the Station Master and checked in. Finding there were no assignments from Moses Finkelstein, Founder and Owner of the San Pedro Rails, he asked the Station Master if there were any problems. The Station Master told him he had nothing and to go have a Merry Christmas.

When he got back to the buckboard, it was unloaded. Casey had turned the horses over to the crew and they were loaded on the train. Chuck showed his group to the car. He arranged to have a car added just for the five of them. It was far better than boxcar they used the last time they traveled from San Pedro.

The car was fully equipped and that's the one thing that made Casey happy. The stove was lit and a pot of coffee was waiting for them. Casey got a cup for each of them and settled down in the seat next to Carina for the trip. Chuck was next to Sarah and Lisa was across from them. She took a couple sips of coffee before the train pulled out. Then she wrapped herself in a blanket and nodded off to sleep. Chuck put his arm around Sarah and pulled her to him. She responded and moved closer. By the time the train left the station, they were asleep too.

**Los Angeles  
December 24, 1870**

The ride was smooth and there was just a little sway in the car. The trip was just a little over an hour. Chuck had made arrangements to be off loaded at Castle, his engineering warehouse. He met with the Station Master and let them know that he was back. While the train was unloaded, Chuck checked the logs at the station. He was happy, everything was running smoothly. He was sure that it was a Christmas miracle.

The Station Master made his day, "You know Emmett had the month off. He heard about someone making it rich up around Visalia and went off with gold fever. He took off last week." The Station Master rubbed his jaw, "You know this just doesn't sound right, but I hope he strikes it." He smiled, "Then he won't come back."

Chuck knew about the strike. He was having a hard time thinking of Emmett finding anything. "Well, it does sound like a Merry Christmas."

The Station Master added one more thing, "All the folks said to tell you that the conversion to coal has really made it easier. We are all glad you suggested it."

"Good, tell everyone to have a Merry Christmas."

Chuck was beaming when he got back to their car. Sarah saw his happy face, "What's happened?"

"Oh you remember Emmett Milbarge?" He saw her nod. "Well, he has been off since last week and everything is working. I'll just have to check in, but there is nothing that really needs to be done right now. When Hiram gets here, I'll have enough time so we'll be able to put through the last deals that will seal Fulcrum and Roark's fate."

Sarah understood immediately. It really would be a Christmas miracle. They would be able to cut off Fulcrum and Roark from their gold supplies and any chance at oil. If they could complete the deals before the beginning of the year, they would complete their trap. "That's just great." Sarah took his hand and pulled him down to his seat. She wrapped her hands around him and gave him a kiss.

It did not take too long to get down the track to Castle. Chuck had been given an old building for his engineering work. He had converted it to suit the needs of his job as a Secret Service agent. It contained his offices with telegraph lines including a real time ticker tape and drum recorder for regular telegraph messages. There was a small room with a bed and a bathroom for the times he stayed overnight. Then there was a sizeable room with some equipment, a hanging heavy bag and punching bag. Attached to that was another shower. He had spent some time plumbing the building for hot water. That was available in the shower and bathroom. It contained an armory which was a delight of Casey's. And finally, there was an indoor stable which was closed off from the offices.

Chuck and Casey got their horses and took them over to the stables. They unloaded their bags. Clothing went in the buckboard and other packages were stored in Castle. Casey put the new shipment of rifles in the armory. Chuck took the saddles to the stables. They were unloaded and ready for town very quickly. Chuck waved to the Conductor and Train Engineer and called out Merry Christmas.

He hoped the next event would continue that idea. He spent a little time convincing Casey and even a little with Carina that the next stop was necessary. His final remark that if they did not stop there, Casey should not expect any meals at Ellie's, was the winner. Casey grunted agreement.

The Sisters from the local orphanage were bringing their charges to Doc Walters today. Ellie and Devon were already there and welcomed the five new volunteers. Ellie was squeaking a little, "Oh, I am so glad that you could come. We really need the help. It seems like we have twice as many kids as last summer."

"Okay, so where do you want everyone?" Chuck asked after he gave his sister a hug.

She pointed to the large group of children waiting on the lawn next to the doctor's office. "Chuck to your usual post. Lisa, could you help like you did last summer? Sarah, we don't have that many cuts and scrapes this time. So if you could take care of those. Then, switch to checking the other kids who have not been seen yet. Carina, could you start there? We need to check them to see if they have more than a sniffle. We did get a new shipment of thermometers which take less time to get a reading. If any of them has a temperature over 100 degrees, send them to our Nurse Betty. And Casey we just need some crowd control. If you could help be our cattle pusher and get the kids from station to station."

Chuck laughed, "But no cattle prods."

Ellie smiled, "Well, only when necessary."

Chuck turned to the kids on the lawn. He smiled and waved. Chuck turned back to Sarah and Lisa, "I'll be over at my position." He walked off to the kids.

Chuck joined Morgan behind the small stage and began the Punch and Judy show. That would alternate with a Christmas show complete with a manger. Through the day Nuns came out one by one to watch the shows.

When Big Mike stopped by at noon, Morgan's mom already had the chuckwagon pulled up by the lawn. She had a light lunch prepared for all the workers and the kids. Big Mike got Chuck and Morgan to help unload his buckboard.

When they were done, Big Mike came up to Chuck. "You know not many people would do this? You really are making their day."

Chuck smiled, "Well, this only works if…" Chuck explained his plan. The rest of the afternoon went fast. Big Mike pulled up just in time. This time his buckboard was decorated with pine branches and poinsettias. Chuck and Morgan got the kids to line up. They passed out the cookies and candy Big Mike brought with him.

When they were done, Sarah was again impressed with the Sisters and their control over their children. They got in the wagons and headed back without any disruptions. There was another wagon that followed them to the orphanage. Sarah felt good. She knew what was in the wagon. She had agreed with Chuck. Lisa and Sarah had spent two days combing San Francisco to get it ready. Everything was just right. When Chuck came up to get everyone, he announced, "Our efforts worked. Each of the children at the orphanage will get at least one gift tomorrow."

Ellie did not know, "Ah what?"

Lisa was almost giggling, "We did it." She gave both Chuck and Sarah a kiss on the cheek. "You two are the best." She turned to Ellie. "We did a little Christmas shopping while we were in San Francisco. We got enough presents for all of the kids in the orphanage."

Ellie was so happy. She gave Lisa, the closest of the three a big hug. Chuck smiled, "Ah, Ellie, she does have to breathe."

Ellie let go and gave each a kiss on the cheek, "You guys are so special."

Morgan was watching Chuck. Sarah, Lisa, Ellie and now Carina were standing next to him, "Wow, now you have women all over you."

Chuck shook his head, "Morgan."

"Yeah buddy, see you over at your place. Mom went back and filled the chuckwagon. I'll see you over there," Morgan patted Chuck on the back. "Remember, it's your turn to dress up as Santa." Chuck nodded and Morgan walked to his horse.

Devon came up behind Ellie. "Babe, you were right. There were twice as many as last time. We saw 393 and treated 73 for serious problems."

Ellie turned and kissed him. "That's great." When Casey came up, they all turned to thank him.

Doc Walters came up next, "Yes, thank you all. And Merry Christmas."

Ellie asked, "Everyone is coming over right?" They all nodded.

"Well, then we'll see you there," Chuck took the arms of Sarah and Lisa. Casey took Carina's arm. "May we escort you to you carriage." Chuck took them over to the carriage. They started off to Ellie's. It was still a procession. Lisa still had the reins. Sarah had the rifle leaning next to her and Carina in the back seat had her rifle across her lap. Casey and Chuck took positions on each side of the carriage and had their rifles across their saddles.

Sheriff Al Powell rode up beside Chuck on their way to Ellie's. He saw all the weapons and even noticed that Lisa had a holster. "Should we be expecting something?"

Chuck had always kept Sheriff Powell up-to-date. The Sheriff knew what Chuck really did and had helped on some of the jobs. He knew to keep things quiet, too. Chuck looked over at him, "We don't know if this is real. We have been fighting an organization called Fulcrum for a while now. Remember Tommy Delgado?" He heard the acknowledgement from the Sheriff. "We may have another one after us. Actually, he is supposed to be after me. The only name we have is Vincent. I have not been able to connect him with any warrants in the states. He could be from Europe. You might alert your deputies to listen for someone with a German accent that is new to town."

"Most of them will be at the party. I'll let them know. We'll put out the guard so you can take it easy tonight. Big Mike told me what you all did. That was really nice. Merry Christmas." Sheriff Powell ended and rode off to tell his deputies.

Carina moved a little to the front so Sarah could hear, "That was amazing. There were so many kids."

Sarah felt good. Everything was going right, "Yes, I was amazed that we could get that many through. Both of you did a good job. All of the kids liked you."

Carina looked at Chuck on the horse, "You know you couldn't do better than him."

Sarah was watching him too. She was smiling at the images she had of him today. She remembered him saving her and how she felt after. She wanted to be with him forever. She answered, "I know."

Chuck remembered on the way back that this party was going to be bigger than the one last summer. Moses Finkelstein, Founder and Owner of the San Pedro Rails, was coming again. The Mayor and his wife were coming. Several ministers and the local priest were going to attend. Devon had arranged for the church choir to attend and offer a few Christmas carols. Big Mike, Jeff and Lester were coming. Morgan was bringing Anna and most of her family. Then there would be Doc Walters, his family, the nurses and their families and the other volunteers that day.

Chuck knew he would have no problems this time. Since they all had been back to Los Angeles, each was comfortable with their covers. Chuck Bartowski was the railroad engineer, working for Moses Finkelstein, Founder and Owner of the San Pedro Rails. Casey was already known as a Marshal. Carina was accepted as his friend. No one questioned Carina. Sarah was always introduced as Chuck's girl friend, Miss Sarah Walker, daughter of John Jay Walker, owner of the Pacific Western. Even though that had changed significantly, she told Chuck to leave it as a cover. Lisa was always introduced as a visiting friend and when necessary the granddaughter of the Honorable Hiram J. Schwartz of H & J Schwartz and Company, New York. Chuck smiled thinking of that description. Lisa had certainly grown up. He thought of her and what she had become. Like Sarah little was known of Lisa's real position and they agreed to keep it that way.

After they got to Ellie's house, they quickly unpacked. Chuck and Casey went around to the barn to stable the horses. Sarah, Lisa and Carina went to get ready for dinner.

They were not rushed and everyone had a chance to shower and change. Chuck finished putting on his suit. He looked at the mirror and decided that this time he did look like those people around the Boss. He got out to the hall the same time as Sarah. He was always impressed with how absolutely gorgeous she looked. This evening was no different. She was wearing a dark red dress that accentuated her figure. It had a low neck line with white fur around the top. The frills and pleats were tipped with the fur as a layered look finished the outfit. She was wearing white pearls for necklace and earrings. Sarah reached up and straightened his tie. He was happy and was able to say something first, "You look magnificent this evening, truly a Christmas delight."

She smiled, "Wait until you see the rest. But you're pretty magnificent yourself." She kissed him and then stepped back as Carina came out. Her hair was pulled up and in a bun that seemed to highlight how red it really was. Chuck knew her neckline was down further than Sarah's and had no fur as a cover. Her dress was mainly white with pink frills and lace from top to bottom. She looked stunning, almost a model for one of those fashion magazines Lisa read.

Chuck bowed to Carina, "You do look stunning tonight." He smiled at Sarah and at the nod, gave Carina a kiss on the cheek. "I am so happy you came."

Casey joined them in the hall at that point. He was dressed in a black suit. Looking at Carina, they heard him say, "Spectacular." He took her arm and headed down the hall.

Sarah had started back to their room to get Lisa when Lisa came out. She turned around to Chuck, "I can't get the clasp. Could you fix it please?" She held the ends of a gold necklace with diamonds in front.

Chuck quickly clasped the necklace and checked to see if it was holding. He patted her shoulder. "You're all set." He stepped back as she turned back around. The diamond necklace and matching earrings were beautiful on her. Her neckline was not as low as Sarah's but it was close. Her figure was on prominent display with a tight fitting top and flowing bottom skirt. The dress was an off white with exquisite fine lace in a layered look. "Very, very beautiful," was Chuck's first comment. "Ladies, you are truly amazing, wow. I would be truly honored to escort you tonight." He got a kiss from both. He offered his arms and walked with them down the hall.

Devon and Ellie were already showing people to the back. Ellie wore a dark green dress with white lace. Chuck was a bit surprised that her neck line was matching the girls. She looked ravishing and could tell that was Devon's intent. Ellie and Devon went out back to help with the serving.

Sarah and Lisa slowed Chuck down. Sarah said, "This is so pretty. Ellie did a fabulous job. Can we look around the house a little?" Chuck nodded and led the group. There were poinsettias at the entrance and each of the door ways. Pine boughs were used to trim the door ways. Mistletoe hung at the entrance to the study. Chuck managed to maneuver underneath for a passionate kiss with Sarah. Lisa just smiled at them. There was a pine tree in the living room. It was decorated with white candy canes, candles and a few ornaments. The rooms were filled with red, green and white candles that accented the pine and poinsettia. Chuck saw the package from Morgan with the Santa suit and smiled.

Everyone was headed out to the back. Chuck had Sarah and Lisa by the arm. They started out to the lawn. They joined the line for the main serving table. Ellie and Bolonia had joined forces for this meal. There were a variety of salads, two turkeys, two hams, sweet potatoes, mashed potatoes, stuffing, beans, and corn. Of course there were enchiladas, tacos, and frijoles, along with steaks and carnitas. Finally, there was a whole another table with desserts. After getting their plates they headed over to the tables.

Finishing his dessert Chuck headed back to his room and grabbed the Santa Claus outfit. After trying a couple of pillows he shrugged his shoulders and thought for a minute. The pillows just looked funny under the Santa coat. They would not do. He saw the bag over by his saddle bags. He had an unhappy thought that they were not listening. But as he thought about the evening, there was no place to put them under their dresses. As the fireworks started outside, Chuck pulled the oversized night shirt on. He was reaching for the Santa coat when he heard a loud thump in the closet. He grabbed for his jacket and turned to the closet. The door slammed open and the man stood there with both hands pointed at Chuck. They fired at the same time. Chuck was thrown back by the force.

Sarah was wondering where Chuck was and what was taking so long. She turned to Lisa, "I'm going to check on Chuck. The fireworks are about to start and he is supposed to be down here waiting."

"Oh that's fine, I'll come with you," Lisa eagerly responded. She needed to stop by the bathroom and was happy to get away from the table for a second. Chuck was right. The top of the dress was tight. She knew that she caught the attention of every young man at the party. But she needed a second to breathe.

They excused themselves and headed to Chuck's room. They were in the hall when the fireworks started. Hearing the loud thump, they reached under their skirts for their revolvers. Holding them in a ready position they went to Chuck's door only to hear fireworks and a large boom from Chuck's room. They burst the door open.

By the closet a wild eyed man was holding his chest. Blood was coming from under his hands. The back of his left hand was tattooed with Fulcrum symbols. Looking at them, he slumped to the floor, saying, "Gute Nacht."

Sarah and Lisa saw Chuck in a sitting position against the wall. There were four bullet holes in the night shirt. They stood out with the power burn marks around them. Chuck's head was bent down and blood was dribbling from his mouth. They froze for a moment.

Chuck's eyes opened and he took a deep breath. He saw Sarah and Lisa standing there with their guns out. They both started to race over to him. He managed, "Get his guns." Lisa was closer and kicked the guns out of his hands. Sarah bent down to Chuck. He looked up, "Are you okay?"

Sarah answered, "We are fine. What about you?"

"Not sure, feels like I stood in front of a train." He spit out a little more blood, "Sorry, I must have bit my cheek when I fell. Lisa could you hand me the towel over there?"

"What happened?" Sarah asked.

Lisa brought the towel over and dabbed the blood away from around Chuck's mouth. Casey and Carina entered the room next.

Chuck started to stand, "I started with those pillows for the Santa outfit. But they were not working. So I got out our vests and had put on three of them. After I got the night shirt on, there was a noise in the closet and he came out shooting. I think they were double shot Derringers." Chuck looked over at the fallen man. "I guess I did get a shot off, too."

Sarah looked at Casey. They did not have much time, if they were to keep their covers. "Casey can you put on the Santa suit and do the presents? You need to be down there in just a couple minutes. Carina, please go get Sheriff Powell and a couple of the deputies without drawing any attention."

Sarah would swear that she heard a real bear's growl from Casey, but he grabbed the gear and stepped into the next room.

Sarah was very concerned about Chuck, "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah, other than getting kicked in the chest by a train, I am fine. After we get rid of him, we'll go to the party. I can tell them I fell and Casey took my place." He smiled, "Besides, I'd almost give anything to see Casey as Santa."

Lisa chuckled and said, "Me too."

Sheriff Powell and two of the deputies came up to the room and discreetly removed the man through the side door of the house.

Lisa and Sarah used the towel and cleaned up the floor. Sarah said, "That should do it," and put the towel in the closet.

Chuck took off the vests. He was annoyed that the bullets made it through the first vest and were well into the second vest. "Well, we still need to remember not to take a bullet straight on."

"Chuck, it's alright. I am happy you're alive," Sarah replied.

Chuck shook his head. He had planned for much more tonight. But now it would have to wait until tomorrow. He was beginning to wonder if this would work. As he fought the battle in his mind again, they were so close to defeating Fulcrum. He wanted to get a normal life. To him that meant Sarah. He knew he had no other choice but to delay the question. He did not want memories of the day he ask to be the same day he killed someone. He would wait. Maybe tomorrow. He stepped into the bathroom after Lisa and cleaned his face.

Sarah watched as Chuck got ready. She pretty well knew him now. He was hurt, but something else was bothering him. She wanted to just hold him.

When he got back to the room, he gave Sarah a hug and kissed her. She did not let go and held him. They continued to kiss until Lisa knocked and came back to the room. "We'll have to get down there. Casey should be going nuts by now. And I do want to see this."

_A/N Okay Partners, a few history lessons._

_26 June 1870, Christmas was declared a Federal Holiday. See Google._

_Checked for White House decorations back then. There was no listing of a Christmas tree at the White House during Grant's time. The National Christmas tree was first started as a Holiday event in1913. See Google. _

_Thermometers were in use back in 1870. A new one had been introduced in 1866 which took temperatures in five minutes. See Wikipedia._

_Striped candy canes did not appear until the 1900s. Wikipedia._

_Christmas decorations were similar to the ones shown in images for 1870. See Google._

_Poinsettias were introduced into the United States in 1825. It seemed likely that they would be in use in Los Angeles. See Google._

_Well partner, the rest of the story will be included in Chuckwagon II. _

_Merry Christmas to all._


End file.
